


Flower Petals and Blood

by BrownHairedDork



Series: Flower Petals and Blood [1]
Category: Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hanaki Disease Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: Following the Chex love story. The reader has trouble falling for the leader of Blue Team. After all they were “friends with benefits”. She always thought that Church would feel the same. Although when the presence and mentioning of his ex keeps growing more and more. The reader starts to suffer through the phases of Hanaki Disease, the one fabled tale that kills the victim in the end.Stay in the dark about the reader’s condition, or admit her feelings while Church chases after Tex could end up with more than a love  triangle.Maybe even more than flower petals soaked in her own blood.





	Flower Petals and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3! Let’s see how well I can figure out this site. 
> 
> Here we go, Chapter one of Flower Petals and Blood

Somewhere in a canyon far far away in an unknown galaxy. Sometime amongst a screwed up timeline that was in the future or beyond where the sun never laid to rest and seemed to only grow hotter each day, had beaten down upon the helmet of varying shades of cool blue.

BloodGulch was where your home was, although no blood was ever spilled. No ocean of red ever flowed down the river in the underground canyons but the only red there was the red team. One that held a bloodthirsty habit that was forced, but never taken up on. by their leader. Blue as the deep shades of the dark ocean, or as light as a frozen over pond, maybe even as vibrant as chocolate chip mint ice cream, had stood around in a small semi-circle in front of a large scorpion like tank. They had all but spent three hours trying to figure out how to turn the damn tank on, but with a swift kick to the tank its headlights had switched on and a shrill girl like scream had erupted in the air once a female robot’s voice had greeted the soldiers. You all but suppressed a snort of amusement from the doorway of the blue base. Your borderline violet blue armor nearly grew black under the lukewarm shade of the base, one arm had crossed lazily over your black undersuit chest while your weight leaned cozily against the frame. Ankles locked lazily in a resting pose.

“ _Idiots_.” You shook your head before you raised your hand, and two fingers slipped into your mouth which helped you emit a sharp whistle. All three heads swung in the direction you were at.

Tank keys hung lazily from the hand that was crossed over your chest, the metal glinted coldly in the dimmed down light of the outside. A small smirk flickered upon your chapped lips until your tongue darted over the bottom lip quickly to wet them. Yeah, the army never supplied you with chapstick bummer.

“You know that command actually gives you keys if you look hard enough right?”You unhooked your right ankle from your left and made your way out of the base towards the boys in blue.

Golden visors hid the varying emotions that ranged from confusion to downright embarrassment. (E/C) eyes had swung from your three teammates until you tossed the set of keys to Tucker. He quickly caught the pair before his head tilted like a lost puppy. The dialogue of the tank who now introduced herself as S.H.E.I.L.A was blocked out by deaf ears, except for Caboose who had started to grow rather fond of the blues’ new toy already.

“How did you–?” Church spoke up as he effectively snatched the keys from his teammate’s open palm and gripped them with a white-knuckled hand.

“I found them under all that magazines and dirty clothes underneath your bed.” You cut him off before a brow rose while your eyes darted over to the male. “You really need to stop following Tucker’s disgusting habits.”

Underneath that ice blue helmet, you could swear the cheeks of Church were burning the shade of Simmon’s armor, or even brighter, while Tucker had burst out in laughter. His hands clutched over his stomach while air wheezed from his lungs.

“That’s where all my porn went? Jesus Christ dude someone’s horny.”He cracked out between large gulps of air. You swore that the male was to topple over on his back from laughing this much over something stupid.

“Tucker! Shut up! (Y/N) Just shut the hell up! and Caboose!” The male yelled his voice obtaining a higher pitch. Said blue bounded happily over to you three as eager as a little puppy would to its mother.

“You’re fine.” Church sighed under his breath before he cast the childlike man a look. For once he was the only one that wasn’t on his nerves. Was it an alternate universe day or what? He never screamed at Caboose just by seeing him.  
You blinked rapidly before rubbing them with the heels of your hands.

Maybe he was just having an off day was all. The sun must be causing you to have a sunstroke this early in the damn morning.Nevermind that, you had a flustered ‘leader’ on your hands. A smirk played on your lips until you leaned into Church, your hands linked behind your back until the golden visor nearly bumped the tip of your nose.

“Why don’t you make me, sir?” You wore a shit-eating grin even if the back of your eyes held an innocent sort of look. Yes, even you had the hots for the boy in blue. Who wouldn’t?

After all, you never addressed Church ‘ _sir_ ’ unless you were teasing him or the two of you were more than just close to closed off quarters. Closer than under his stark white sheets and two bodies joining as one with both voices ringing out in the dead of night when Caboose and Tucker were knocked out cold with earplugs buried snugly in their ears. Closer to the brief lazy morning kisses, and soft smiles until you would have to sneak back into his room. Your breath fogged up the glass just as you felt the blue lean in absently you leaned away and the grin widened an inch or two even more.

“Fuck you, (Y/N).”

“Fuck me, Leonard.”

Times like that mindless flirting back and forth, with the screwing in between were something you wished could last forever. Oh how love was so obvious, you could see it from the rare times when his helmet was discarded and his blue eyes would light up when they landed on your face. How your smile would grow lighter and your eyes crinkled when you laughed at his ranting from how stupid and idiotic everyone, except you, was in the damn canyon. Even when your heart soared from the thought of you two finally being discharged from the military and making a normal life together in the future. Maybe having a few kids and sitting in those rocking chairs like an old cliche couple does. Yeah, that’s the future you wanted with Church if only you could stop being such a big coward and voice your happily ever after to him. You only thought that this thing was some fling so he could work off some sweat and keep his mind off of his past relationship.  
How long as it been since he stopped bringing her up? Maybe a month now if you could keep up the avoiding subject of his past, you knew just about every story about his ex-girlfriend. Of how much of a bitch she was and how stone cold she was to him.

She was so perfect and you were just you, not one badass bone in your body at the moment, Well you considered yourself badass since you could fight the whole blue team with one arm tied behind your back. Oh yeah, you were that good at reflexes and hand to hand combat. Your knowledge of weapons and your aim wasn’t half bad either, there was room for improvement but you had the best damn aim on the team. You were like a side chick to some other girl who was possibly dead and he was just keeping his whole attention to her constant memory. What ticked you off more wasn’t the stories or the comparison of the two of you whenever you didn’t something far different than his ex. Oh no, what pushed you was when you two were alone in his room.

Clothes scattered on the floor and his pants were only filling the silence. You had called out his name in ecstasy while you hit your high that crashed down to a screeching halt was when her name left his lips. Not your name, he yelled out her name as he hit his release. The cold shoulder and passive-aggressive small talks were all that he received for two weeks, by the end you had confessed what really pissed you off. He swore that the memory of Texas, his ex, would be long forgotten and he would stick to the present. It was a pretty selfish act, but everyone had their breaking point and you had yours three months into this affair. The month after that was smooth sailing, no mention of the ‘bitch in black’ or Texas was ever uttered from his lips while you were around. Although you two rarely spent time alone in his room for the fear of her name being moaned once again.

The sexual tension had grown between you from that cause, and it all but took you two to brush up against each other innocently for his hands to be all over you and on places you know that the armor could never cover that well from his frantic fingers. Armor plating could never hold up well against his desperation and breathy words of naughty things that were whispered in your ear.  
You fell in love but god you knew being in love was something you could never be at war. Not when you now hold a rifle in your hands and not your lover’s hand instead. Not were blood flowed freely in rivers that pooled into an ocean and especially at times were bickering over the stupidest of shit like team flags.

Time seemed to drag by in this canyon it never felt like days or weeks. You were holed up in the blue team repairing damaged vehicle parts after Caboose got his sticky fingers on them. You just about finished the last part of the warthog that had been dented and broken when a scream and explosion ricocheted from the middle of the canyon. Voices soon followed and it all but sent you into flight mode, your feet sprinting at what seemed at light speed to where the two remaining members of the blue team stood.

One in the tank and the other standing on a cliff with the body of Church laying on the ground. Blood seeping out of his crumpled body, arms, and legs were splayed out straight and his last breath came out as a ‘blerg’ as he died in front of his team. Most people would freak out and throw one good crying fit or scream your lungs out. You simply stood stoic arms crossed over one another. You knew this day was to come, ever since Captain Butch Flowers ‘overdosed’ on aspirin that fateful day. You were around for that day, as the trusted one you were and as close as you could be to him and the Project you were left with the secret of how Church really was. With a deep regretful sigh, you could only block out the bickering of Tucker and Caboose, along with the reds in their own base.

You knew that this only one ‘accident’ could only lead on to more and more complications with the A.I Alpha in his current state. Especially with the naive reds and blues and the remaining survivors of the now disbanded Project Freelancer. Things couldn’t get any shittier than it could be right now. Although this day didn’t compare to the one when the remaining blues wanted to call in a freelancer to snatch their stolen flag from them the day after Church’s ‘funeral’.  
It was going to be a total shit show.


End file.
